Erin Parker
Erin Parker is the Head of Forensics of the Campbell City Police Department. Profile Erin, 34 years of age, is the Director of the Forensics Laboratory of the Campbell City Police Department. Erin wears a dark blue lab coat with a biohazard symbol sewn on the right side. Under the lab coat, she has a light blue buttoned blouse. She also wears a dark silk scarf with a flower motif. She often has a long bob, showing off her red hair. It is known that Erin's favorite animal is a bat and her favorite food is lemonade. She is also intelligent and independent, along with wise. Personal Life and Personality Erin is kind to almost everyone. She also has a degree in chemistry. She was shockingly born out of Campbell City. It is also known that she is a mother of four named Liam, Olivia, Melanie, and Andre. Their father's name is Kevin Parker. Analyses As the Forensic Expert of the Campbell City PD, Erin has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary physical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time. Below is the list of analyses Erin performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: A Fate Worse than Death *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Saliva (12:00:00) *Hair (09:00:00) *Watch (06:00:00) Case #2: The Mystery of North Woods *Unknown Substance (09:00:00) *White Powder (09:00:00) *Colored Fibers (09:00:00) Case #3: Charity Begins at Home *Fibers (Statuette; 12:00:00) *Auctioneer Badge (03:00:00) *Fibers (Knife; 15:00:00) *The Man Behind the Mask's Mask (06:00:00) Case #4: When There's a Will, There's a Way *DNA (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (12:00:00) *Bloody Cloth (12:00:00) Case #5: The Word, the Flesh, and the Devil *Black Grains (12:00:00) *Eyeball (15:00:00) Case #6: The Heart is a Lonely Hunter *Black Substance (09:00:00) *Molecules (03:00:00) *Bullet Case (15:00:00) *Pill Bottle (12:00:00) Case #7: To Hell and Back *Unknown Substance (15:00:00) *Hairs (12:00:00) *DNA (06:00:00) *Brown Liquid (12:00:00) *Shiny Specks (12:00:00) Case #8: A Grave New World *Unknown Substance (03:00:00) *Coffin (09:00:00) *Red Substance (03:00:00) *Blood Sample (15:00:00) Case #9: A Mountain of a Molehill *Molecules (06:00:00) *Black Pieces (09:00:00) *Dead Mole (15:00:00) Case #10: The Opera Phantom *Bloodied Fibers (12:00:00) *Dried Blood (03:00:00) Case #11: The Date of Destiny *DNA Fragment (15:00:00) *Unknown Substance (09:00:00) Case #12: Murder by Candlelight *Vitreous Humor (12:00:00) Case #13: Fruit of the Poisoned Tree *Flare Gun (03:00:00) *Hair (15:00:00) *Metallic Fragments (09:00:00) *Syringe (06:00:00) *Unknown Substance (09:00:00) Case #14: Murder, Sweet Murder *Red Powder (03:00:00) *Stun Gun (15:00:00) *Tray of Vials (06:00:00) Case #15: Caught Red Handed *DNA (06:00:00) *Black Substance (12:00:00) Case #16: Second Star to the Right *Fibers (06:00:00) *DNA (15:00:00) *Unknown Substance (09:00:00) Case #17: Children of the Dark *Orange Substance (03:00:00) *Sticky Substance (06:00:00) *Vial (09:00:00) *Champagne Flute (15:00:00) *Test Tube (06:00:00) Case #18: Revenge *DNA (09:00:00) Case #19: The Darkest Hour *White Substance (09:00:00) *Colored Fibers (09:00:00) Case #20: With Friends Like These *Green Substance (03:00:00) *Soot Sample (12:00:00) *Saliva Sample (06:00:00) Case #21: Dead Man's Hand *Orange Dye (03:00:00) Case #22: Misery Loves Company *Stolen Money (12:00:00) *Skin Cells (09:00:00) *Hairs (12:00:00) Case #23: Two Can Keep a Secret *Odd Fluid (12:00:00) Case #24: If One is Dead *Obsidian Candlestick (12:00:00) Case #25: Over My Dead Body *Pregnancy Test (06:00:00) *Diamond (09:00:00) Case #26: A Gamble for Life *Stained Cloth (06:00:00) *Lipstick Sample (12:00:00) *Syringe (15:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) Case #27: Blood is the New Black *Snake (12:00:00) *Unknown Fluid (12:00:00) *Fibers (09:00:00) *Vial of Python Blood (15:00:00) Case #28: Birds of a Feather Flock Together *Tainted Blood (12:00:00) *Red Paper (09:00:00) Case #29: If the Shoe Fits *White Powder (03:00:00) *Unknown Substance (06:00:00) *Weird Slab (09:00:00) Case #30: Now You See Me, Now You Don't *Acupuncture Chart (12:00:00) *Fibers (15:00:00) Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Head of Forensics of the Campbell City PD, Erin appears in every single case of Campbell City. In some instances, Erin and Christopher will be working together in the event a mix of physical and psychological deciphering of a clue is required. Category:CCPD Members Category:Lab Personnel of Campbell City